PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 8
__TOC__ BS vote(s) with no reason or explanation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:32, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :I see nothing wrong with any of the votes. --Peter 09:09, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::It was fixed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:23, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Poor vote, 1 in universality for a build used in every other team in current meta. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:38, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Vocal Minority! --InternetLOL 04:39, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :: ...? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:49, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::I'd like to explain that, but Grinch is being stern now. Check my behavior further up. ): --InternetLOL 04:51, 6 October 2007 (CEST) The point of the build is to WELL all the others. — Skakid9090 05:26, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Give me a list of the others. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:03, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Build:A/D CS Scythe Assassin, Build:A/D Scythe Sin, and Build:A/D Assassin Tank. — Skakid9090 06:23, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Hmmm... well... in the case of two of those, they claim to be for PvP, in the case of the other, we should probably wait until yours is vetted until we delete it. I don't disagree that yours is better, but, still better not to delete a favored build in favor of an untested build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:25, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Added new skills and changed secrondry, prof for for more effective healing. Requesting removal of votes. --Peter 09:25, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Wtb rollback all button. That was a good chunk of votes. -- Armond Warblade 09:30, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Also moved to . -- Armond Warblade 09:32, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Thankies --Peter 10:15, 6 October 2007 (CEST) There are 2 votes on there and i get the feeling they're sockpuppets (or one at least anyway) if you look at the names the only diffrence is one has a capital l while the other uses a lowercase......PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:25, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Fixed. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:57, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Can you please review Skakid's vote? His vote reason is condescending, content-less, seems to have nothing to do with the build's viability, just it's innovation, yet he gave it 1-0-0, when all other voters scored it 4 and above. Thank you. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 09:27, 7 October 2007 (CEST) : Yes his vote does seem way out of place and his comment gives no reason for the vote. --Peter 10:11, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yes and EoE bomb fetish is a great reason. — Skakid9090 16:40, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::True, remove that one, too, if you want. Thanks for changing your reason to something more descriptive. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 18:37, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::Y0 Ich Halt's vote reason shows he doesn't understand the build's purpose at all, please remove. Also Even with Skakid's revised reason, his vote still seems odd, trollish, and without any real reason. Seems to me he just changed his reason to a general "Not good" simply to avoid it being removed. I asked a couple other people, as I was just going to let it lie, but they agree. Can it still please be removed, unless he can come up with an actual reason to rate it so low? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 19:15, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Not having tested the build, I can't say anything about Y0's vote, but Skakid's has a perfectly valid reason. (If we dinged people for sarcasm half the site, including myself, would be banned...) -- Armond Warblade 22:54, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Sorry for wasting your time, he's changed his posted reason like 3 times so far. It was worse when I posted that. In any case, I still think he's just trolling me, as what he suggests in NO way works, but he's hidden it behind a heavy enough curtain of falsely adhering to the rules that I can't really dispute it anymore. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 23:06, 7 October 2007 (CEST) 5-5-5 Author Vote Tomoko 12:36, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :So? -- Armond Warblade 12:52, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::Moved to -- Armond Warblade 12:55, 7 October 2007 (CEST)